


You Follow Me (I Don't Know Why)

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Degradation, Drabble Sequence, Gangbang, M/M, Prostitution, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Gil's no good in Niflheim, which has Gladio worried for a while, but it turns out to be common to travel with a whore whose body pays for food, lodging and whatever else.





	You Follow Me (I Don't Know Why)

Gil's no good in Niflheim, which has Gladio worried for a while, but it turns out to be common to travel with a whore whose body pays for food, lodging and whatever else. The first bunker they show up at, the deal's explained to Gladio, and he says numbly, "He's my boyfriend."

The innkeeper looks Ignis up and down, lingering on the scars. "Sure he is."

"Fine," Ignis says, short and sharp, almost like he's bored waiting. He strips off his gloves and holds them out to Gladio. "Where do you want me?"

There's a bed over in a corner.

*

Gladio watches, but beer's free and getting drunk helps. Ignis is on the job for four hours; he makes it to two before he starts making noise: whimpering and moaning when one cock's replaced by another, yelping at a rough fuck, gagging around cocks shoved carelessly down his throat. Gladio trusts Ignis to know what he can handle, and to be able to fight his way free if he needs to; but it's fucking disconcerting knowing he's in pain and just _taking_ it.

Towards the end, the innkeeper shouts that if they're going to play dirty, they can take it outside.

*

Gladio follows as they drag Ignis out, anticipating trouble, but the last few enthusiastic guys just want to piss up Ignis' ass, on his face, make him drink it down. He's gone limp and unresponsive; Gladio's pretty sure he doesn't care what gets done to his body. Could be worse, he figures, and lets them have their fun until the alarm goes off.

He takes Iggy to the bathroom and scrubs him clean – his ass paid for the hot water, after all – then carries him up to their room and lays him out on the bed. Ignis starts shaking.

*

Gladio settles behind him, wrapping Ignis up in his arms. He keeps noticing new bruises and thinking about all the things the men said about Ignis' ruined face. How he wasn't good for anything but fucking, the only reason Gladio kept him around. Ignis's probably remembering that, too, because he pushes back against Gladio's dick.

He refused a potion, but Gladio's betting he'll change his mind in the morning. He's never seen anyone's ass so thoroughly stretched and wrecked, gaping and sore. Agonizing, to go by how Ignis had flinched in the bath. But hey, Iggy's a whore now, apparently.

*

He fucks him hard enough Ignis bites his arm to keep from yelling; Ignis doesn't come, probably hasn't all this evening. Gladio has no idea what Ignis is getting out of this. They sleep when Gladio's done; he brings breakfast up next morning. Ignis can barely sit, and they've got a long walk. Gladio makes him take the potion, and Ignis digs his fingers hard into the corners of his eyes like he's staving off tears, breathing harshly.

They don't talk about it. But the next town they hit, they still don't have money, so they do it all again.


End file.
